<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Masaki and The Lonely Wolf by mitsu_alien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647512">Masaki and The Lonely Wolf</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsu_alien/pseuds/mitsu_alien'>mitsu_alien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arashi (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Enemies to Friends, Friendship, Other, Talking Animals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:02:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsu_alien/pseuds/mitsu_alien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Masaki is a friendly young boy that lives in the wood. One day his mom sends him on an errand. But.... as he walking through the woods with his friends an envious wolf spying on them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Masaki and The Lonely Wolf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once upon a time, there was a young boy named Masaki. He lives in the woods with his mother. One day his mother send him to go to the market in the village nearby. So, Masaki took his favorite green backpack and walks away to the woods. As he walks through the woods he met his parrot friend, Toshi. "Hi, Masaki! Where are you going?" Asked Toshi. "Hi, Toshi! I'm going to the market in the village. Wanna come?" Asked Masaki back. "My pleasure!" And so then they both walk together while chit-chatting but not so far away from there behind the trees and bushes the Wolf is hiding and spying Masaki with anger and envy in him. "You better watch out, Masaki.... or I will eat you!" Growl the Wolf. </p>
<p>"Maaa-Saaa-Kiii~~" Someone is calling Masaki. "Niii-Nooo" Apparently that someone is Masaki's cat friend, Nino. "Hey, Nino! Where are you going?" Asked Toshi. "I want to eat some fish at the market!" Nino answered the question with a dreamy face thinking of all those tasty fishes at the market. "What a coincidence! We're going to the market too. Wanna join us?" Asked Masaki and Nino answered him with a happy meow as a yes. And then they all walk together happily to go to the market but then the Wolf approached them. "Hohohoho a parrot, a cat, and a boy, I'm going to had a feast today!" Said the Wolf with a loud voice scaring them. But Masaki is a brave boy and doesn't get scared at all by the Wolf. "Don't be so mean to us! We didn't hurt you!" Said Masaki with a louder voice to scare the Wolf away. "You think I will be scared of you by your loud voice?!" The Wolf got so mad and about to attack Masaki. But before he could attack Masaki he got hit by the hunter, Sho. "Thank you for helping us, Mr. Sho! But can you please don't hurt Mr. Wolfie?" Plead Masaki to Mr. Sho. "But he was about to attack you! You can't help him!" Before Mr. Sho could continue his lecture then they heard muffled sobs from the Wolf. "Hey, Mr. Wolfie..." Masaki approaching the Wolf and his voice got softer than before. "Go away! I hate you for having many friends and being so kind to everyone!" The Wolf snapped at him. "I'm sorry Mr. Wolfie... If you're lonely you can become my friend too.." Said Masaki with a soft voice. "Really?" Doubt the Wolf. "Of course you can!" Masaki then grinned happily showing his teeth. "Thank you, Masaki... You can call me Jun..." The Wolf smiles and blushed while saying it. "Hi, Jun! You're our friends now! This is Nino and Toshi." Masaki dragged Jun to met his other friends. "Hi, Nino... Hi, Toshi... I'm Jun..." Jun lowering his head due to his shyness and afraid of their reaction. "You're so mean at us! But nevermind we forgive you... Let's become friends from now!" Nino hugged Jun welcoming him and Toshi singing happily. "Now, let's go to the market! You don't want your mom to wait for too long right, Masaki?" Mr. Sho reminds them of their errands. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot about the market!" Masaki scratches his not-itchy head that made all of them laughed at him. And then they walk together to the market with Mr. Sho guarding them. Since then Masaki, Jun, Nino, and Toshi became best friends and lives happily ever after.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yea.... I know it's kinda weird but it's for my English test and apparently the test doesn't need narrative text and I don't want this text to be a waste so yea.... anyway sorry for my broken English since it's not my first language ajhsahjhsdhuu</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>